Truth or Dare
by AubreenaGreen
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George sit down to have an innocent game of truth or dare. Haha, yeah right, these are the twins we're talking about. This is during fifth year. FREMIONE! I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Marshmallows

"Wake up! You're my partner."

These were the first words Hermione heard waking up. She opened her eyes to see Ginny hovering above her with at least five layers on.

"Ginny, three questions:" Hermione started. "Why am I up at 4:30 am, partner for what, and what the bloody hell are you wearing?!"

She just grinned. "Truth or dare."

Without giving Hermione a chance to respond, she grabbed her hands and yanked her out of bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we haven't got all day!" she exclaimed.

Hermione pointed at the clock. "I'm pretty sure we do."

Ginny shook her head. "You have no idea," she said with a wink.

Hermione hastily pulled on a plain t shirt and jeans, and started towards the door, but Ginny stopped her.

"You can't play in THAT! Have you never heard of STRIP truth or dare?" she shouted.

Hermione shook her head.

"If you refuse a truth or dare, you have to remove an article of clothing, but no shoes or socks. You NEED layers. The dares can get pretty extreme."

Hermione nodded, but Ginny wasn't done.

"What's with all this white underwear? Have you never heard of a thong?!"

Hermione gave her one of her famous "you've got to be kidding me" looks.

Ginny waved her wand, and her simple white underwear was soon replaced by lacey red thongs and matching bras. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"I am SO not wearing THAT!" she exclaimed.

Ginny sighed, and waved her wand again, the raunchy lingerie replaced with lacey black, bikini-style underwear with a matching bra.

"This is our compromise, no buts," she stated firmly.

Hermione sighed and started stripping off her pajamas. Ginny nodded in approval.

By the time she had finished dressing, she was in simple black leggings and a short blue skirt, with a black undershirt with lace at the edges, a red crop top, a loose purple t shirt, a black cardigan, and a Gryffindor sweatshirt.

"That's good, now let's do makeup!" Ginny said cheerfully.

Hermione sighed, and wobbled over to the bathroom. "I feel like a marshmallow," she grumbled to herself.

She reluctantly sat down and let Ginny poke and prod her with various brushes for at least ten minutes, until she was finally allowed to look. Her hair was down, its natural waves flowing gracefully down her back. Her eyes were lined with a fine eyeliner, and there were tints of blue and green eyeshadows that brought out her big brown eyes. She had a light coat of mascara to enhance the look, and she was finished off with light blush. She looked breathtaking.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

She was snapped back to reality, and looked up to s we Ginny looking impatiently at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Well, you've been sitting there, gaping at yourself for the last five minutes. Can we please go? They'll be starting to get impatient by now."

Hermione nodded, and they started heading down to the common room.

"I forgot to ask," Hermione started. "Who's they? Who else is playing with us?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just Fred and George."

Hermione's stomach lurched. She could not imagine the kinds of things they would make her do.

"So how does the partner thing work?" Hermione asked, brushing her nerves away. "Isn't it supposed to just be everyone against everyone?"

"Normally," Ginny replied. "But it's more interesting this way. The way it works is that you can't dare your partner, and you and your partner get time to discuss dares and stuff like that. But there's only one loser. The loser has to do something the group agrees on beforehand. Oh, and you get one chicken. You can use it to get out of any dare. Use it wisely."

Hermione nodded.

They finally made it downstairs, and saw the twins sitting, looking absolutely bored.

When they saw her and Ginny, they stood up. "It's about bloody time!" Fred exclaimed.

"We were beginning to think you'd gotten lost up there!" George agreed.

"Hermione, you look very lovely," Fred stated randomly. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, thanks. You too."

She was lying. He looked somewhat fat, based on the number of layers HE was wearing. She sighed. This was going to be a long game.

"So, before we begin," George started.

"Punishment for the loser!" Fred finished with triumph. He winked at Hermione.

"Isn't nudity enough?" Hermione asked innocently.

Fred, George, and, to her surprise, Ginny, all burst out laughing, causing Hermione to blush furiously.

"Maybe we should make the punishment a bit nicer for Hermione, since I have a feeling that this punishment has her name on it," Fred stated. Hermione couldn't tell if she felt grateful or annoyed by this statement.

"No exceptions!" George shouted, smacking Fred in the face with a pillow.

"I've got it!" Ginny exclaimed. "The loser has to snog every player for at least a minute, and then put on only undergarments, and go seduce Dumbledore!"

The twins nodded in approval.

"It's settled then," George stated.

Hermione knew one thing now: she could not lose.

"So, Hermione..." Fred started. "Truth... or dare?"


	2. Snogging and Love Letters

"Truth or dare?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked nervously from Fred's evil grin to Ginny's encouraging smile to George's... face. She thought of all the things Fred could make her do, and decided that truth was the safer option.

"Truth," she replied, trying to sound confident, but her voice cracking. Fred grinned at this.

George, however, groaned. "Truth is so BORING though!"

Hermione shrugged at this.

"Oh yeah, no more than one truth in a row," Ginny piped up.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we don't usually pick truth, but we had a feeling beforehand that you would choose that most of the time," Ginny replied.

Hermione huffed. "Who said I would only pick truth? I can be daring!"

Ginny laughed. "Mhm, right..."

Right then, Hermione made her decision. She would do dares for most of the game, to prove them wrong. She could be fun!

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Ok Hermione," Fred started. "We'll start out easy for you. Who playing would you most like to snog?"

You, she thought, but she didn't dare say it out loud. Though, she supposed she had to.

She sighed and started speaking. "Well, you haven't really given me much to choose from." She turned to Ginny. "You know I love you, but I'm going to have to say Fred."

Ginny faked a dramatic, crestfallen look on her face, but George went all out.

"WHAT?" he cried, putting his hand on his heart. "I'm hurt! I thought you'd at LEAST pick the more handsome of us!" he said, gesturing to himself.

"Ok, that's enough, buddy," Fred said, pulling his brother down. Hermione thought she saw a small, satisfactory grin on his face, but it quickly vanished.

"So George, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Dare, of course!" he cried.

"I dare you... to snog Fred for a minute!" she said confidently.

Fred glared at her, and she smiled back.

"Come on, little brother. Let's get this over with," George said dejectedly.

"Little? I'm TEN MINUTES younger than you!" Fred yelled.

George shrugged. He quickly turned to Hermione to give her a thumbs up, before pulling his brother into a tight embrace. Their lips locked, and they started putting on a show. Fred ran his fingers through George's hair, and George leaned into him.

After a minute or so, Ginny called time. She looked over at Hermione, and grinned. Hermione had a mixed look of shock and delight on her face.

"Wow... Um... You guys really go all out," she said, stifling a giggle.

George shrugged, and started fixing his hair.

"So, Ginny dear," George said in a mocking tone. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said confidently. "I'm not Hermione."

Hermione smacked the back of her red-headed friend's head. Ginny just grinned.

"I dare you... to take a picture of your butt, go up to the boy's dormitory, and tape it to Harry's head."

Ginny shifted nervously. "Well, I'm kind of dating someone else..."

"So?" George exclaimed. "I didn't say to leave a note! Either do that, or strip off one of your many layers."

Ginny glared at him before removing her sweatshirt. Fred and George high fived each other.

"So Fred... Truth or dare?" Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"You know my answer, sis," Fred said, leaning back against the couch, his arms behind his head.

"Fine. I dare you to take a piece of parchment, and address it to Snape, proclaiming your love for him, and slip it under his door."

Hermione grinned.

"Easy," Fred said before sauntering off to get a scrap piece of parchment.

He returned a few minutes later, and began to read aloud.

"Snape, my love,

I have been meaning to tell you since my first year, but I know our love would be forbidden. I would purposely cause trouble to get detention, just to spend more time with you. It's all I can do not to throw myself at you and let you have your way with me every day. I am head over heels in love with you, and though it may never be, you will always have my heart.

From your love,

Fred Weasley"

By that time, they were all in hysterics. They went down to the dungeon, and Fred slid the note under Snape's door. They quickly ran back to the common room, and sat back down to continue the game.

"Ginny," Fred said. "I know you're going to choose dare, so I dare you to snog Hermione."

Ginny shrugged, and before Hermione could say anything, Ginny was on top of her. Hermione had never kissed a girl before, so this was all very new to her. Ginny took the lead, and Hermione just went along with it until Fred called time.

The two of them sat up, panting. Both twins were grinning to each other.

"George, I dare you to go to the boy's dormitory, and do the Macarena, blasting the music," Ginny said quickly.

George quickly ran upstairs, and sure enough, you could hear Macarena blasting from upstairs. You could also hear a lot of groaning, crashing, and cursing.

George hopped down the stairs, looking slightly shaken.

Brushing that aside, he turned on Hermione. "Truth or dare, sweety?" he said in a mocking tone.

"I... I choose dare," she said confidently.

George leaned in to whisper something into Fred's ear. Fred whispered back, and George nodded.

"Hermione, I dare you to snog Fred."

Crap.


	3. Rainbows, Mustaches, and Closets Oh My!

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Her mind raced through the possibilities. She could kiss him, but they would never let her live it down, or she could take off her sweatshirt. She knew this was a supposedly easy dare. Still... She was going to do it. She had to.

"Come on, Hermione," George taunted.

She looked at Fred's grin, and her confidence faltered for a moment, before she recovered herself.

"Let's do it," she said confidently.

She refused the acknowledge the look of surprise on everyone's faces when she stood up, walked over to Fred, and placed her lips on his.

His lips were warm and soft, filled with passion. He kissed her with a powerful hunger, and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't resist. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly digging her nails in.

Suddenly, George was calling time. She broke away from him, her hands still resting on his neck. Ginny and George were staring at her with their mouths wide open in surprise. She glanced at Fred, noticing the look of satisfaction and joy on his face, and started blushing furiously.

Hermione quickly got off of Fred's lap, and took her seat next to Ginny, fixing her hair as fast as she could, and avoiding everyone's stare.

"How was it?" Ginny whispered into her ear, but Hermione shushed her.

"Ok George," Hermione said, trying to hide her humiliation. "Since I know you're going to choose dare, I dare you to dye your hair all the colors of the rainbow. Leave it there for the rest of the game."

George grinned and waved his wand at his head, and his red hair was soon a colorful disaster. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"How do I look?" he asked, beaming.

"Wonderful, darling!" Ginny cooed.

George took a few minutes to walk across the room the way they would do it in fashion shows, and he would stop and put his hands on his hips, doing a dramatic hair flip.

Finally, he sat down. "Ginny, darling. I dare you to let Hermione draw a mustache on your face, with her eyes closed."

Ginny shrugged, and Hermione grinned, grabbing a quill. She closed her eyes, and began to draw. When she was done, she opened her eyes, and laughed. The end of the mustache was at the bottom of her chin, and arched up over her mouth. Ginny glared at her, and wiped her mouth.

"Fred! Your turn!" Ginny called. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Hermione!"

Fred grinned.

"How do you even know about all of these muggle games, anyways?" Hermione asked.

It was George who answered. "Dad brings home a muggle magazine every week. Sometimes we look through them."

Hermione nodded, and then sighed, standing up and walking to Fred.

"Wands please," Ginny said. "Wouldn't want you getting out early, now would we?" She winked.

Hermione and Fred reluctantly handed their wands over. Ginny led them over to a small closet, and opened the door. It was empty, and virtually pointless, but it was also barely large enough for one person, let alone the two of them.

"In you go, then!" she called, shoving them in. "You know, you'd probably fit better if you didn't have all those clothes!" she said, with a wink.

They both glared at her, and then struggled to fit in. Once they had just managed to squeeze all the way in, Ginny slammed the door shut, locking it.

Hermione's head was squished against Fred's chest. He was towering above her. She wished she could use an expanding charm, but Ginny had confiscated their wands. So they stayed like this, not a mere inch of space between them.

"So..." Fred said after a minute, breaking the silence. "How's life?"

Hermione laughed awkwardly, and Fred let out a chuckle. "Packed. There's no room for anything else."

Fred laughed at her bad joke. "Oh, Hermione," he said. "You and your puns."

Hermione couldn't see him because of the pitch-black darkness, but she knew he had just winked.

They were silent after that. Hermione was secretly enjoying this, though it was uncomfortable. Hermione noticed that way more than seven minutes had gone by already.

As she lay there, her head pressed against Fred, she thought to herself, "Now what?"

**I need more dares! It's only the third chapter, and I'm already starting to draw a blank. Please review! It makes me feel good knowing someone's reading it. Thank you!**


	4. Ron's New Look

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you for the ideas! Shout out to HenriaSownbinder and Hp-Disney for some of their dare ideas. You really helped.**

If Hermione could have banged on the door, she would have. Too bad her arms were squished up against Fred, along with the rest of her. There was not a sliver of room to shift around in. Instead, they resorted to shouting her name.

"GINNY!" she screamed. "IF YOU LET ME OUT NOW, I PROMISE YOU A QUICK DEATH!"

"Having fun?" called Ginny's sly voice.

"Ginny, the seven minutes are up," Fred said.

There was a brief pause, and then the door opened. Light flooded in, and the two of them were temporarily blinded.

They tried to move out of the ridiculously small closet, but found that they were stuck.

"Ginny," Hermione started. "Could you help us out here, please?"

Ginny sighed exaggeratedly, grabbed Hermione's hang, and pulled with such force that Hermione toppled to the ground, landing on her back. She caught Fred's leg on the way, causing him to fall on top of her. He pushed his head up and found his face mere inches from her own. Hermione's breath became jagged, and her heart was racing.

After a minute, Fred finally pushed himself up. She stayed there, on her back, her heart beating so loud she was afraid he could hear it.

"Need some help there?" Fred asked, holding his hand down to her.

She was brought back to reality, and grabbed his hand, standing up. She nodded in thanks without actually looking at him, hoping no one could see her ever-present blush. Ginny handed their wands back, grinning.

As she made her way back to her seat, she heard Fred say to Ginny in a joking manner, "I'm going to get you back for this."

Ginny laughed and sat down next to Hermione. "Did you enjoy that?" she said with a wink. She was responded with a mouth full of pillow.

"Ok, ok," Fred said. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

She sighed. "I need a break, so I'm just going to choose truth."

Fred laughed before asking, "Did you enjoy our little time in the closet?" He ended the question with a wink and a grin, causing Hermione's stomach to flutter.

Hermione knew she needed to think carefully before answering. In the end, she settled with, "Well, it was a bit cramped, as you may recall."

Fred grinned, but he wasn't satisfied. "I do, but that wasn't the question, now was it? Because I believe I also recall that your heart was beating fairly fast. Any reason?" He winked again.

Hermione blushed. This is what she had been afraid of. "Well, yours was pretty abnormally fast as well," she answered, trying to sound clever.

It was Fred's turn to blush this time. "Oi, just answer the question!"

She thought carefully before replying, "It wasn't entirely unenjoyable, but it wasn't so great that I would want to do it again."

Fred seemed ok with this, because he started whispering to George and laughing.

"Ok George, I dare you to make out with Ginny for five minutes," Hermione said. This was her payback.

But, to Hermione's surprise, George took off his jacket. When he caught her staring, he replied, "There is no way in hell you could make me snog my little sister. That's just wrong."

"And yet, you snogged Fred," she stated.

"Yes, but Fred's more like a slightly less attractive copy of me," George replied nonchalantly.

"Oi!" Fred yelled, smacking George in the face with a pillow.

"Oi yourself! It's the bloody truth!" George shouted back, smacking Fred with a pillow of his own.

"ANYWAYS..." Ginny said loudly.

"Yes, of course," George said. "Ginny, I dare you to go up to the boy's dorm, and dye Harry's hair pink."

Ginny laughed. "Consider it done," she said, racing up the stairs.

A minute or two later, she skips down the stairs, giggling like a lunatic.

"Ok Fred," she said between giggles, taking a seat. "I dare you to write a love letter to Malfoy, with flowers of course, and give it to an owl. It should arrive soon enough."

"Why am _I _getting all these love letter dares?!" he exclaimed.

Ginny shrugged.

Fred sighed dramatically, and then went off to get a piece of parchment.

After a minute or so, he returned and began to read.

"To my dearest Draco,

From the first time I laid eyes on you, I have been in love with you. You are perfect in every way, which makes it hard to refrain. I know we come from rival houses, and I know you will deny your love for me, but just know you will always have a special place in my heart.

From your love,

Fred Weasley"

Everyone burst out laughing, and he attached it to a bouquet of flowers before dashing off to the owelry. He returned after a few minutes, and the rest of the group was still laughing at his expense.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose," she said with a sigh.

Fred grinned. "I dare you to go to the boy's dormitory, and change all of Ron's clothing to clothes for girls."

Hermione grinned and dashed upstairs, to where Ron was snoring.

She whispered a spell, being sure not to wake him, and watched as all of his clothing turned into dresses and skirts and v-neck blouses. His shoes were replaced with heels, and his underwear was replaced by lacey thongs and bras of all different colors. She stifled a giggle as she ran back downstairs.

When she got down, however, everyone was quiet. Fred was the first to break the silence. "Hermione, there's been a slight change. Ginny and George have decided to join forces, so you're going to be on a team with me now," he said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

Well shit. What hell was soon to ensue now?

**Keep reviewing, and keep those dare ideas coming! Thanks to all of you who review. It means a lot to me.**

**On an unrelated note, guess whose birthday is tomorrow! MILEY CIRUS'S! Oh yeah, AND MINE!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. In Ginny's Pants

"What? Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. How could she leave her with Fred?! She was the only person who actually knew about her crush on him, and it seemed like she was trying to make that apparent to all. Not to mention, Fred didn't seem too thrilled with the change in the game either.

Ginny just shrugged in return, winking at her when no one else was watching.

Hermione huffed, a slightly desperate-sounding whine escaping her lips. She frustratedly walked over to the seat next to Fred after Ginny ignored her desperate plea.

As she sat down, Fred leaned over and began to whisper into her ear. "So what's our game plan?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Game plan? What game plan?"

It was Fred's turn to look surprised. "You didn't have a plan when you were with Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well," he said. "When I was with George, we had to find a weakness for both of you. For Ginny, it was Harry, and for you, it was... well, we need to find a weakness for them both now."

"We can still keep Harry for Ginny," Hermione pointed out. "And George refused to do anything with Ginny. We could use that against him," she suggested.

Fred nodded. "That's good, that's good!" he exclaimed. He patted her on the back enthusiastically, and she leaned back into the couch with a bit more confidence than before.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye, giving her a sly grin. Ginny grinned back, but it was hard to miss the initial look of surprise on her face. She obviously didn't expect her friend to feel confident about this change.

"So," Hermione said. "Ginny! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ginny said. "Have you EVER seen me pick truth? Be honest!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "I dare you to sit on George's lap for five dares."

Ginny huffed. "You're so unoriginal!" she said before sitting on George.

"Anyways," she said. "Fred, I dare you to go up to the boy's dorm, and declare your love for Hermione. Make it loud!"

Fred glared at Ginny, removing his jacket. She grinned triumphantly.

"George," he said. "Dear brother. I dare you to end all of the rest of your sentences with 'in Ginny's pants' for ten dares."

George groaned. "I should have seen that coming... in Ginny's pants."

This caused laughter to erupt between Fred and Hermione, but Ginny remained silent, shifting awkwardly on George's lap.

"Anyways, Hermione, truth or dare? In Ginny's pants..." he asked.

"Dare," Hermione responded.

George nodded in approval. "You're getting more confident about these aren't you, in Ginny's pants?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. George grinned.

"Well, then I hereby promise to squash that feeling like a bug... in Ginny's pants," he said, wiping the smile off of Hermione's face.

That's just great.

**Sorry, I know it's not much, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for very long. I've just had so much to do. Keep reviewing with those dares!**


	6. Wall Snogging: Not as Fun as it Sounds

By now, it was already 7:00 and people were beginning to rise. At this point, Hermione had lost her sweatshirt and her cardigan, Ginny had lost her sweatshirt and jacket, George lost his jacket, and Fred lost his Gryffindor sweater.

"George, I dare you to snog this picture of Mcgonagall," Hermione said, handing him the photograph.

George stared at the picture, and then sent a longing glance to first Fred, and then Ginny. Hermione grinned triumphantly.

Taking a deep breath, George shut his eyes, and his lips met the photograph. It was a very passionate kiss, in a very... odd sort of way. Most of them just stopped looking. After about a minute, George broke the passionate kiss between student and paper, and looked up. When he saw everyone's weird looks, he blushed and set the paper down.

"Well," Fred said. "That was..."

"Weird," Hermione finished.

"_Extremely _weird," Ginny said, scrunching up her face.

George shrugged awkwardly, before turning to Fred. "Fred! Brother!" he said in an imitation of the Lion King. "I dareth thee to snogeth thy fellow wall." George gestured to the wall nearest to them.

Fred looked at his brother. "You're bored, aren't you?" he said. He turned to the rest of the group before saying, "He talks in imitation old English when he gets bored."

Hermione stifled a giggle.

Fred sighed, before standing up and planting his lips against the cold stone wall. It wasn't quite as passionate as George's little scene, but it was entertaining nevertheless.

He broke it off after a while, bid farewell to the wall, and reclaimed his spot next to Hermione.

"Ginny love," Fred said mockingly. "You're up!"

Ginny sighed. "What are you going to make me do this time?"

Fred crossed his legs and stroked his chin with his right hand, pondering for a moment. "Ginny... I dare you to send a howler to Harry, but instead of scolding him, shout out your love for him!"

Hermione started to laugh, but was silenced by Ginny's glare.

Fred looked unsurprised when Ginny removed her shirt. Underneath, she had yet another t-shirt.

Fred grinned in triumph and satisfaction, and high-fived Hermione enthusiastically.

All of this satisfaction was lost when Ginny turned on Hermione. "I don't care if you were going to pick truth," she said. "I'm making you do dare. I dare you to sit on Fred's lap for the rest of the game!"

Hermione had to think about this dare. She looked awkwardly over at Fred, who just shrugged.

She sighed in exasperation before removing her purple shirt, showing her black undershirt and crop top. She could have sworn Fred's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

When he realized she had caught him staring, he coughed awkwardly before looking at a wall to hide his blush.

* * *

><p>Another half hour passed, only George losing his sweater.<p>

"Hermione," Ginny said with a sly grin. "I dare you to let me tie you to Fred."

She sighed. Hermione knew all the dares with Fred were never going to stop, and she really couldn't afford to lose anymore layers. "Alright," she said. "Let's do it."

When she had agreed to this dare, Hermione thought that she was just going to be joined to Fred by the wrist. Ginny, however, had other ideas.

"Stand over here," she instructed Hermione and Fred. They stood about a foot apart, and Hermione held out her wrist expectantly. Ginny shook her head, and Hermione put her wrist down, confused.

"Get closer," she shouted at them. They stepped about an inch closer. "CLOSER!" she barked. They shuffled a little closer, roughly six inches left between them.

"Ugh! I'll just do it myself!" she cried exasperatedly. She put her hands on both of their backs, and quickly shoved them together. Once she had them put their hands on their sides, she used the Incarcerous spell. Suddenly, they were bound together by their waist, ankles, and yes, wrists. The two of them struggled for balance, but they toppled over, Fred landing on top.

The impact of Fred landing on her knocked the breath out of her lungs.

This reminded her so much of the tiny little closet that they had been in less than two hours ago, but this time, her face was right next to his. She was so pissed off at Ginny for this.

"Ginny!" she screamed, her arms completely immobilized. They couldn't move. They were stuck here. AGAIN!

**What do you think? Please keep reviewing! I feel like no one's reading this story! And I know the quality of the story isn't based on the number of reviews and blah blah blah, but it still feels good to hear that people like it!**


	7. Chicken Dancing and Clown Shoes

"Ginny, I will murder you," Hermione called. She heard her friend laugh.

"Well, you know," Ginny taunted. "You can't murder me unless you can catch me. And by the looks of you, that won't be happening any time soon."

Hermione glared into Fred's shirt, which was blocking her vision.

"George," she heard Fred say. "Want to give a brother a hand?"

There was a slight pause, and then Hermione heard George walk over to them. Despite Ginny's protests, they were released.

Hermione felt a surge of relief as Fred pushed himself up and off of her, and yet, she almost felt a bit disappointed. She tried to shake that feeling as Fred grabbed her hands and hoisted her up off the floor.

As they made their way back to the couches, Hermione turned to Ginny. "Ginny darling, i dare you to go up to where Harry sleeps, play the Chicken Dance, and dance along."

Ginny glared, and stormed upstairs. They started to hear the familiar tune playing from up above, along with the clapping. There was some groaning from the guys who had still been asleep, and then Hermione heard Ron laugh at Ginny. She also heard Harry say something to her, but she couldn't quite make out the words.

When the music stopped, Ginny came back down, red-faced.

"I will murder you, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione grinned.

"Fred," she said, directing her attention towards him. "I dare you to switch clothes with Hermione... without using magic. Stay that way until your next turn."

Fred shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Including... including underwear?" he asked nervously.

Ginny nodded her head, grinning mischievously.

"Wands," she instructed. "Wouldn't want you cheating," she said with a wink.

The two of them reluctantly handed her their wands.

Ginny stared at them expectantly.

Fred looked at her pleadingly, and then to Hermione, and then back to Ginny before sighing.

"Well, we're not doing it _here_," he said after a moment's pause, dragging Hermione off into another room.

When they were safely out of view from anyone, they sat down.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Fred asked.

Hermione scanned the room before grabbing a blanket. "Curtains," she said, holding the blanket up.

She held the blanket between them, so that neither of them could see the other. Fred began to undress, and then handed his clothing over.

He took his turn holding up the blanket so that Hermione could do the same. She was a bit hesitant about handing her clothing over, particularly her undergarments.

When she was done, she began to dress in his clothes. She picked up his boxers, and sighed. She _really _did not want to do this. Taking a deep breath, she slid them on. She quickly dressed in the rest of his clothing before taking hold of the blanket so that Fred could dress as well.

Just then, the door opened, and Dean and Seamus walked in, laughing. That's when they saw Hermione and Fred.

They gave the two of them a really confused look, and Hermione tried to say something, but they had already left.

Hermione lowered the curtain enough that they could see each other's faces, and they both burst out laughing.

After a minute, they began to regain their composure, and Hermione raised the blanket again, so that Fred could begin dressing.

"How the bloody hell do you fit in these things?!" he whined. Hermione figured he was putting on her undergarments, and she began to feel self-conscious.

After another minute, Fred declared that he was done. Hermione dropped the blanket, and they both stared at each other. Fred looked like a cross dresser gone wrong, and Hermione looked like she was wearing clown shoes.

Suddenly, they were laughing, unable to stop. Hermione was literally wheezing, and Fred's face matched his hair.

Once they had stopped enough to go back, they started heading to the couches.

Hermione had trouble walking in Fred's massive shoes, as she had somewhat small feet, and she nearly tripped three times.

She was also having trouble keeping his pants on. She had the bottom parts rolled up as high as they would go, and they still dragged under her heel. Fred's shirt almost hit her knees.

And then there was Fred. Her tank top barely covered his bellybutton, and the skirt that was somewhat short on Hermione was virtually pointless on him. It's a good thing she was wearing leggings.

Ginny saw the two of them, and she didn't even try to contain herself. She was in hysterics, mostly directed at Fred.

Hermione grinned, but for a different reason.

This. Meant. War.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had much time to write, and I was having trouble coming up with ideas. Keep those dares coming, though! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Hair Sniffing and Who Fancies Who?

After another few rounds of embarrassing dares, Hermione and Fred were allowed to change back into their own clothing, luckily this time with magic.

Subsequent to that, Fred leaned into Hermione's side with a devilish grin, and whispered, "That wasn't the kind of underwear I expected from you, Granger. Black seems a little too... naughty for you."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and pushed him off of her. "FRED!" she exclaimed, embarrassed.

He winked at her before turning back to the game, leaving her dumbfounded.

"Truth or dare, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Was it her turn already? She must have zoned out. All she could think about was that uncomfortable comment Fred made, and how she was relieved she didn't wear the lacy red thongs Ginny had laid out for her.

That would have been embarrassing.

"Hello? Hermione?" Ginny called.

Crap. She'd done it again.

"Right," she started. "Um, dare."

Ginny put on the same devilish grin that Fred was sporting a few minutes ago. It must run in the family.

"I dare you to go to the boy's dorm and snog Ron senseless."

"Oi! I'm not doing that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why not?" she said, her grin widening. "You did it to Fred."

Hermione blushed fiercely while trying to come up with a retort, and Fred had a goofy grin on his face.

She decided her best option was to plead the fifth and not say anything. She removed her crop top and threw it at Ginny's face.

Turning to George next, she thought of a dare. "George, I dare you to loudly repeat everything Ginny says for the next twenty minutes."

Ginny grinned and George's face fell, but he nodded.

She leaned into George's ear, and whispered something.

"I'm stupid," George blurted out. He turned to his sister. "Very original," he said scornfully.

She whispered something else into his ear, and he shouted out, "I'm the least attractive person in my family. Ginny is... smoking hot." He had a bit of trouble getting the last two words out, and it caused quite a bit of laughter from the other players.

She spoke one last thing for him to repeat, and he turned to her, red as his hair. "I'm not saying that!" he exclaimed quietly.

Ginny grinned. "You have to!"

"You have to!" George muttered before sighing pleadingly and quietly murmuring something too soft for anyone to hear.

"Louder!" Ginny pushed, grinning ear to ear.

"Louder" he called begrudgingly. "I-" he said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, and said pointedly, "I have a small penis."

Hermione and Ginny laughed aloud, but Fred looked utterly offended.

"You might as well say that I do too! Remember the part where we're identical?" he exclaimed.

"Fred, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Ginny teased, gesturing to his crotch area. He blushed and shook his head, causing her to grin.

"Fred, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" George repeated.

Fred turned to Hermione and muttered, "This is going to get old really fast." Hermione nodded in agreement, glancing at George with a grin.

"Fred, I dare you to charm the entire Slytherin house's robes and shirts to have a picture of you, and, in sparkly pink letters of course, say 'I heart Fred Weasley'." **(A/N Copyright Donna Noble)**

Fred looked to Hermione for the spell. She whispered it in his ear, and he quickly muttered the charm, grinning.

"I wish I could see the look on Draco's face," Hermione whispered, causing Fred to burst out laughing, leaning into her side.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye, and the devilish little red head raised an eyebrow at the two of them, a knowing look on her face. Hermione mouthed the words "shut up" to her friend, but she just winked.

* * *

><p>By now, Hermione was left in her underwear, tank top, leggings, and skirt. Ginny had her underwear, jeans, camisole, blue, see-through t-shirt, and a form-fitting sweater. George had on underwear, loose jeans, a white tank top, and a Chudley Cannon's t-shirt. Fred was in his underwear, loose black jeans, a worn-down white tank top, and a black t-shirt.<p>

Fred was currently sniffing her hair. After about ten seconds, he went on to smell George's and Ginny's as well.

He turned to George and said, "I'm sorry mate, but I think Hermione's smells the best."

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "You're just saying that because you fancy her!"

What?

WHAT?

_WHAT?!_

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, astonished.

"I.. um..." Fred sputtered. He was certainly caught off guard; he was never at a loss for words. "You bloody git!" was all he managed to say.

George grinned at Fred, who was blushing furiously.

"If it's any consolation, Hermione fancies you too," Ginny blurted out.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

What was going on here?!

**Make sure to review! I'd love some more ideas from you guys. Sorry for the long pause; finals, Christmas, etc. **

**Hope you guys liked it! I know I'm enjoying writing it!**


	9. That Part Where There's No Next Chapter

Twenty minutes later, after George and Ginny had not-so-subtly excused themselves from the game, Fred and Hermione were still sitting awkwardly on the couch, legs crossed and facing away from each other.

Was she supposed to say something? Because she felt absolutely and positively awkward, with all of the awkward silence and awkward sitting and awkwardness in general. It was awkward.

"So..." Fred started, obviously not having thought through the rest of his sentence.

"So..." Hermione breathed, still not looking at him.

"Um," Fred said awkwardly, ruffling his hair as Hermione turned to face him, though still avoiding his eyes. "Was... I mean, was Ginny telling the truth? You know, about... you... fancying me?"

Hermione flashed him an awkward smile to go with the rest of the awkwardness. "Depends... Was George?"

Fred dropped his gaze to the ground, running his fingers through his short-ish hair. "Um... yeah..." he muttered.

Hermione let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Oh," she murmured.

"Oh?" Fred asked nervously, looking at her, his hand still running through his hair. "What does oh mean?"

"Right!" Hermione cried, mentally slapping herself. "Sorry. I... um... Ginnywastellingthetruthtoo," she blurted quicker than she intended to.

"Uh, could you... could you repeat that?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Right, sorry," she stammered. "Um... Ginny was telling the truth, too."

"Oh," Fred whispered back with a grin and a satisfied tone.

"Oh," Hermione replied.

After another minute of torturous silence, they both spoke. "Do you want-"

"You first," Fred said.

"No, you first," Hermione protested, now feeling even more awkward - as if that were possible.

"I was wondering," he started slowly. "If you... I don't know... wanted to go out sometime?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled up at him. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing," she responded shyly.

"Thank Merlin," Fred exclaimed, mostly to himself. "Had me worried for a second, Granger."

"Nothing to worry about, Weasley," Hermione responded teasingly, and they walked out of the common room, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Snape woke to a tapping on his window. "What is that insufferable ticking noise?" he muttered before looking up and seeing an owl carrying his copy of the Daily Prophet.<p>

"Ah," he grumbled before heaving himself up to retrieve it, when something caught his eye. There was a note. In front of his door. _His _door!

Quickly snatching the paper, he set it down, and walked over to the envelope. There was a lipstick mark on it, and it smelled of sickeningly sweet perfume.

Cautiously opening it, worrying it was a trick, he pulled the piece of parchment out.

Sighing in relief, Snape opened the folded paper, and began to read. He had never received a love note; especially not one from a student. He hated to admit it, but he was excited.

_Snape, my love,_

_I have been meaning to tell you since my first year, but I know our love would be forbidden. I would purposely cause trouble to get detention, just to spend more time with you. It's all I can do not to throw myself at you and let you have your way with me every day. I am head over heels in love with you, and though it may never be, you will always have my heart._

_From your love,_

_Fred Weasley_

Bloody hell! What did he just read!?

Revolted, he tossed the letter away, as if it was going to explode (which that thought hadn't escaped his mind).

"Remind me never to give Weasley a detention again," he hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena<em>  
><em>Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena<em>  
><em>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, macarena<em>  
><em>Hey macarena<em>

Lee slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what he expected to see. To no surprise, he saw George dancing like an idiot. What better way to start off his day than to join him?

Lee hopped out of bed, and began to dance along, quickly learning the moves. Soon, they moved onto other dorms, where sleeping boys proceeded to throw lamps and such at their heads. A few joined the dance, however, and soon, there was a giant crowd of teenage boys dancing the Macarena and parading through the boy's dormitory.

After a few minutes, George excused himself to return to his game, but Lee kept the party going for another twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>Loud music blasted through Ron's room, and he woke up to see his own sister wiggling her arse and clapping her hands to music.<p>

Unnerved, he began to laugh awkwardly, but it soon turned into a howl as Ginny became more and more red-faced.

Harry was watching too, unsure if he was supposed to laugh or not. He didn't want to offend her. "Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked, apparently a bit too harshly because she quickly stopped the music and ran back downstairs.

Ron turned to Harry, still laughing, but began to shriek when he saw the state of Harry's hair.

Including his eyebrows, his entire head of hair was bright bubblegum pink! Ron clenched his stomach, and he rolled off the bed in hysterical fits, only to be met by a face full of thongs.

"AHH!" Ron screamed, immediately jumping up.

It was Harry's turn to laugh now, as he saw the predicament that Ron was in.

As Ron stood up, he looked around to see that his clothes were nowhere to be found. Instead, he saw skirts, dresses, heels, and underwear, all in bright pink colors.

"Harry," he started. "What the _bloody hell _is going on here?!"

* * *

><p>Draco stretched, and tiredly opened his window so that the small brown owl could come in. It dropped its letter in Draco's hand before flying off.<p>

Yawning, he opened the envelop. Inside was a letter with his name on the front in a fancy script.

Curious, he unfolded it and began to scan the contents.

_To my dearest Draco,_

_From the first time I laid eyes on you, I have been in love with you. You are perfect in every way, which makes it hard to refrain. I know we come from rival houses, and I know you will deny your love for me, but just know you will always have a special place in my heart._

_From your love,_

_Fred Weasley_

Bloody hell! He quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen him read such an embarrassing letter, before tearing it to shreds and casting it away.

Taking a second glance around the room, however, he noticed Crabbe and Goyle in matching "I Heart Fred Weasley" t-shirts. Blinking and squinting his eyes, to make sure he say right, he made a double take. Sure enough, there they were, wands pointed at their shirts as they tried curse after curse to change it.

In horror, Draco looked down to his own night shirt. Confirming his fears, there it was: "I Heart Fred Weasley" in big, sparkly pink letters, topped off with a moving picture of Fred winking.

* * *

><p>Seamus and Dean were walking through the common room, past a giggling Ginny and George.<p>

Dean had wanted to show Seamus something he had created, and had left in another room.

Opening the door to what he thought was his great surprise, Dean saw Hermione dressed in large, baggy clothes that he assumed were Fred's, as Fred was next to her, blocked only by a blanket. Fred was stark naked, and holding up a black bra in utter confusion.

When they realized that Dean and Seamus had seen them, their eyes widened in embarrassment.

Hermione opened her mouth to try and explain, but they had already left, howling in laughter and shock.

What happens in the Gryffindor common room _stays _in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ENDDDDDDD! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who's been here from the start! And anyone who joined along the way! Just, thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**I love you guys! And I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**AubreenaGreen**


End file.
